


Movie Night?

by Absolutelyalphys (orphan_account)



Series: Stars in Their Eyes [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Getting Together, Increase The Burrcules..., Laf is ace and love to complain about things js, M/M, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Oh also, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans John, genderfluid herc, john calls everyone babe even if hes not dating them thanks, john is also super affectionate near friends, just bc.... ok i love.....but madison and herc are not related they just look a lot alike, listen there isnt enough burrcules..., madison and jefferson arent even in this theyre just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Absolutelyalphys
Summary: Aaron had always liked Hercules. Every time, he could swear Hercules had stars in their eyes.Almost hurt that Hercules had absolutely no interest in him.They didn't have feelings for him, right?





	

Aaron had always liked Hercules. Every time he could swear Hercules had stars in their eyes. He just had this thought, as he was sitting with Hercules on the couch in a dorm room, _whose was it?_ He glanced around. Flowers decorated the whole room. It smelled beautiful, was that the flowers, or Hercules? His open backpack was near the door. He noticed a small aquarium, too. Right; it’s Hercules and John's dorm. He wasn't really thinking right, he was alone with Hercules, and he had pulled an all-nighter, so he was trying his best not to fall asleep.

 

**-~~~-Four hours ago-~~~-**

                “Oh my god, Laf, how am I going to survive this!?” Aaron had said, putting a hand on his head, “So, it’s a movie night with Hercules…but they also invited me to a sleepover, who am I to deny them that?! I accepted to go, of course I did!”

                Aaron and Lafayette were at the table in theirs and Alex’s dorm, which Aaron thought, was a complete disaster, he’d need to clean soon.  Alex was locked up in his room, typing away on an essay; they could hear his music from there.

Lafayette was dressed in lazy day clothes, with their hair down, making them look quite like Jefferson, which wasn’t too surprising. They were twins; of course they would look alike. Aaron didn’t understand how such a sweetie like Lafayette could be related to Thomas “stick-up-ass, macaroni-loving fuck” Jefferson, but they were related. Thomas wasn’t even that bad, everyone just loved giving him a hard time.

“I’m sure you’ll live, mon ami,” Laf said, chuckling and running a hand through their hair. “It’s just one night, it’s not as if you will be alone, non?  They must have invited more friends, you do that with sleepovers, yes?”

“Yeah it’s what you do with sleepovers…” Aaron said, putting his hands on the table, “but here’s the thing, Laf, no. It’s just gonna be me and Hercules. With John, of course, but that’s because he lives there. But other than that, it’s just gonna be me and Hercules…all night…alone…How am I going to survive that?! My…crush… on Hercules is always difficult, but this? Oh God.”

A smile crept up on Laf’s face, “Je suis désolé, mon ami, but I cannot help with your romantic troubles. It’s not a strong suit of mine,”

Aaron rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, thanks Laf, for listening to me. I’m gonna get my stuff. D’ya want lunch?”  
                “Why would I not?” They responded with a smile.

The next 2 hours were Aaron getting ready, and him, Laf, and Alex stopping to get lunch. After much debate on where to go, they decided to just go to a Chick-Fil-A.

When they got back, Aaron still had 2 hours to kill. He decided to read and make some popcorn, with chocolate dribbled over it (because chocolate is the superior popcorn topping).

Alexander came out of his room after about an hour, and sat next to Aaron to leech popcorn out of the bowl. Aaron could tell Alex was texting John, there was a big goofy smile on his face, a dead giveaway.

“Mr Burr, sir, why do you look so nervous?” asked Alex, as the time got closer and closer to when Aaron was to head to Herc’s place. “You keep checking the time,”

Aaron sighed, “Please don’t call me that, _Hamilton_. And if you really wish to know, I’m visiting Hercules tonight for a movie, and I don’t want to be late. That’s all,” He wasn’t lying. He didn’t want to be late to go to see Hercules.

“Oh! You’re going over there? Can you bring John’s hoodie back to him while you’re there, then?” Alex said with a smile, “He left it here like two weeks ago and it doesn’t smell like him anymore, and don’t judge me for that! He smells like cookies, it makes me calm,”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “I wasn’t going to judge you. Put it in my bag and I’ll remember,” He reached in the bowl of popcorn only to find it empty, so he shot a glare at Alexander, who smiled and shrugged innocently at him.

 

**-~~~-Current time-~~~-**

Aaron was resting his head on Herc's shoulder. Hercules's arm was draped over his shoulder _. Is that there on purpose?_ Aaron thought for a split second and then dismissed the thought. He watched Hercules talk happily, eyes shining. He remembered he needed to listen,

"So like! Hera, right? She hated Hercules! Some say his name wasn't even Hercules! It was Heracles, because Hera hated him so much!" Of course, Herc loved talking about Hercules, especially the inaccuracies of the movie Hercules. "And-- Meg! In the movie he got back because he fell in love with her! But you know what?! He was banished because he killed their children! Isn't that fucked up? I mean-Hera made him do it but still!"

Hercules's voice faded out while Aaron drifted to sleep, it was so warm where he was...

Hercules noticed soft snores at one point; he looked to see Aaron was asleep. But of course, at this moment, John came through the door loudly. He had coffee though, two cups.

"Herc, babe, you'll never guES--" Hercules cut John off with a "shh!" and a head nod to Aaron.

"Oooooh," said John with a smirk, "Hanging out with your cruuushh???!"

Hercules rolled their eyes, "Hi John," They decided to say, instead. John sat next to them, soon.

“Oh! Yeah! Herc, what pronouns?" John asked, remembering to after a couple minutes of silence. He didn't want to misgender his friend; he'd been through that stuff a lot, too.

They/them right now!" Herc said, throwing a smile to John, who smiled in return.

“Cool beans, babe! So,” He said, putting an arm up around Herc’s shoulder, “How’s it goin’ with wooing Aaron?”

“I wouldn’t really call it _wooing_ , John!” They said, flapping their hand as if annoyed, but they couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Mhm, suuuuree” John handed them one of the cups of coffee he brought

“Really!”

“Okay, _fine_ but can you at least admit you have the biggest crush on Aaron? Like, holy shit, babe. You’re so falling for him,” John said with a smile.

“Oh my God, of course I’m falling for him John. Have you seen him?”

“Yeah. He kinda looks like a thumb,” John said, “Just saying, I think the question though, would be; have I seen you near him? You melt into a pile of gush when you see him,”

“I guess…” Hercules said, blush lightly accenting their cheeks, “He is really cute… We should  be quieter, I don’t wanna wake him up,”

“A little sleeping angel,” John said jokingly.

Hercules just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy!! I'm bad at keeping fics alive but i'll try super hard w this one bc i lov it! Sorry if the POV was a bit off but!!! hope u enjoy ur stay here!! I'm doing it as each part/chapter is gonna be a different fic in a series, i find it easier to navigate+ i kno the struggle when "youve already left kudos here :)" when a new chapter comes out!  
> I'll try to make each 2000+ words after this! I was just super ready to post and idk when i'd get it done if i didnt post as soon as possible! No set schedule for updates, yet!  
> My tumblr's starsandfossils, and my Hamilton blog is igotyallknuckleheads! I'd love feedback and ideas, and to talk to any of you readers!


End file.
